fictionalorganizationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Black Arms
The Black Arms are a malevolent race of marauding aliens in the Sonic the Hedgehog universe. Appearing as the primary antagonistic force in Shadow the Hedgehog, they invaded Earth with the intention of harvesting all human life so that they could consume humans as livestock. They have devastated numerous worlds in this manner and would have done the same to Earth had it not been for the efforts of Shadow the Hedgehog, who defeated the Black Arms' leader and destroyed their vessel/homeworld, the Black Comet. History Not much is known about the Black Arms from before their invasion of Earth, though it is known that their leader Black Doom played a vital part in the creation of Shadow the Hedgehog, the ultimate life-form engineered by Prof. Gerald Robotnik. Over fifty years after Shadow's creation, the Black Arms returned to Earth and launched a full-scale attack. Their goal was to obtain the seven Chaos Emeralds, magical gemstones containing limitless power, so that they may might use the gems' power to achieve their objective of abducting Earth's human population all at once, then consume them. During the Black Arms' invasion, Black Doom made contact with the wayward Shadow, commanding him to find the Chaos Emeralds. Shadow, having previously lost his memories and sense of purpose, went in search of the Emeralds in order to obtain the answers he desperately sought. Over the course of Shadow the Hedgehog, Shadow came into conflict with the Guardian Units of Nations (G.U.N.), Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends, the robot armies of Dr. Eggman and even fought against the alien invaders themselves. It was only after he obtained all of the Chaos Emeralds and brought them to the Black Comet that he learned the truth: Professor Gerald had created him using the blood of Black Doom. Black Doom intended to use Shadow as his instrument of conquest, but Professor Gerald wanted Shadow to stand in defense of the Earth. Though conflicted and devastated by this revelation, Shadow decided that he would protect the Earth and he used the Chaos Emeralds' power to defeat the Black Arms. Becoming Super Shadow, he defeated Devil Doom and used his Chaos Control ability to warp the Black Comet back into space. Shadow then destroyed the comet using the Eclipse Cannon aboard the Space Colony ARK, wiping out the Black Arms completely. Types Below is a complete list of the different Black Arms encountered in Shadow the Hedgehog. Black Doom Black Doom is the demonic leader of the alien race known as the Black Arms. He is the oldest member of his race, the progenitor of his kind which were all spawned from his own genes. The Black Arms operate via a hive-mind intelligence maintained by Black Doom himself, making it impossible for any of his minions to challenge his authority or otherwise take any independent action. Black Doom claims to have visited Earth over 2000 years before the events of Shadow the Hedgehog, leaving behind a flying temple-like structure that would serve as one of his instruments of conquest in the future. It is unknown why Black Doom did not attempt to conquer Earth back then. Centuries later, fifty years before Shadow the Hedgehog, Black Doom returned to Earth and forged an alliance of sorts with humanity's greatest scientist of the day, Professor Gerald Robotnik. He offered to assist the professor with his Shadow Project by offering his own DNA to produce the ultimate life-form. In exchange, this being would assist Black Doom in acquiring the seven Chaos Emeralds, gemstones containing untold power. Using Black Doom's blood, Prof. Robotnik created Shadow the Hedgehog. However, Gerald realized the threat his new alliance presented to Earth and secretly planned to use Shadow and the newly built Eclipse Cannon to destroy the Black Comet when it made its next regular 50 year visit. However, soon after Shadow's creation, the United Federation military force G.U.N. forcibly shut down Gerald's research facility on the Space Colony ARK and attempted to destroy all evidence of Project: Shadow. Gerald's initial plan was forgotten as he sunk into grief and madness after his granddaughter, Maria Robotnik, was killed. Fifty years following the shutdown of the ARK, Black Doom and his army returned to Earth and launched a full-scale invasion. Shadow the Hedgehog was alive and active, but had lost his memories following the events of Sonic Adventure 2 and had no knowledge of the deal between Prof. Gerald and Black Doom. As the Black Arms descended upon the Earth, Black Doom made contact with Shadow and urged him to locate the Chaos Emeralds. Though confused, Shadow sought out the emeralds regardless, convinced that the magical gems held the key to unlocking the secrets of his forgotten past. As Shadow hunted for the Chaos Emeralds, Black Doom subtly manipulated the hedgehog into believing that no good can come from the continued existence of humanity, offering to tell him about his past, and even goes so far as to put Shadow into a recreation of what happened to him on the Space Colony ARK to better justify the evil humans are capable of. Black Doom's plans included the taking of the ARK for his nefarious desires. Once the ARK was under his command, Black Doom took control of the Eclipse Cannon and used it to destroy one of the United Federation's major cities. He did this so that the crater may be used as the site for the Black Comet to root in with the planet. His other plans included strengthening his armies by reawakening the temples, which were actually flying fortresses, destroying the humans' databases, wiping out all the world leaders, destroying the humans military bases, and planting the Black Arms' plants around the world to slowly transform the planet into a blood-ridden wasteland. When Shadow gains all of the Chaos Emeralds, Black Doom steals them, and reveals that he needed them all to amplify his Chaos Control to full power so that he can warp the Black Comet to Earth. The comet's own velocity was not fast enough to bypass the Earth's atmosphere and so he needed the Emeralds to perform a mass Chaos Control so that he could root the comet to Earth and use it to unleash a paralyzing nerve gas on the planet's population to make them food for his Black Arms spawn, starting with Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy Rose, Rouge and Dr. Eggman. Shadow's inherited genetics from Doom make him the only other creature on the planet capable of resisting the effects of the gas. Retreating to his inner sanctum at the very center of the comet, Black Doom defends himself from his advancing offspring with a perimeter of his most elite Black Arms soldiers. When Shadow reaches him, Black Doom finally reveals the truth of Shadow's parentage but is soon after interrupted by a 50-year old transmission of Gerald from the Space Colony ARK, accidentally activated by the Chaotix Detective Agency. The transmission reveals to the world Gerald's secret plan to destroy the Black Comet and gives Shadow the resolve to defeat the tyrant. Before he can attack, Black Doom teleports outside and transforms into his most powerful form - Devil Doom. Shadow uses the Chaos Emeralds Devil Doom left behind to transform into Super Shadow and give chase. The two engage in a final battle for the Earth, in the sky over the rooted Black Comet. Shadow is ultimately able to defeat Devil Doom, sending him tumbling down to the city below to his ultimate demise. Doom's Eye Doom's Eye is a Black Arms creature that serves as the eyes and ears of Black Doom. It is actually a part of Black Doom himself, a third eye that separates from his body in order to observe the activities of his enemies and underlings over long distances. Throughout the Shadow the Hedgehog game, Black Doom sends this eye to monitor Shadow's progress and issue orders to him. It floats through the air, communicates in Doom's voice and can project holograms of Doom as well. Doom's Eye perished when Super Shadow defeated Devil Doom in their final showdown. Death Leech Death Leeches are small amorphous creatures that are the immediate offspring of Black Doom and mature into full-grown Black Warriors when they feed on the blood of other life-forms. Black Doom had intended to paralyze the entire population of Earth and serve them up as cattle to his children, and almost did exactly this to Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends. As the smallest and weakest of the Black Arms, Death Leeches pose little threat and can easily be killed in one hit with any attack or weapon. Black Warrior Black Warriors are the basic Black Arms troopers. They are roughly human-sized and have the same dark skin pigmentation with blood-red markings as all the other Black Arms creatures. They have large yellow eyes that lack pupils and do not appear to have mouths or any other bodily orifices. Black Warriors wield a variety of weapons such as plasma pistols, swords, refractor guns and energy rockets. Black Oak Black Oaks are giant, hulking creatures that are among the strongest of Black Doom's forces, capable of trampling enemies and swatting vehicles aside with their great strength. Some of them are even tough enough to block incoming gunfire. The hardy Black Oaks take several hits to kill with standard weaponry, but heavy weapons such as bazookas or alien energy weapons can kill them much quicker. The Oaks themselves can carry Black Arms rocket launchers, clubs and swords into battle. Black Worm Black Worms are huge alien worms that will erupt from beneath the ground when prey approaches. They attack by swinging their heads and also by spewing small blue worms from their maws. These blue worms act as homing projectiles and explode on impact. The weak spot of the Black Worm is the maw and can be killed fairly quickly by shooting them with rapid-fire weapons when their mouths are open. Black Wing Black Wings are small bat-like Black Arms. These flying pests are weaker than most of the other Black Arms and can be killed with a single melee strike or one shot with any weapon. They attack by trying to dive-bomb foes, but their movements are slow. Black Hawk Larger than the Black Wing, the Black Hawk is stronger and considerably more deadly. It attacks both by dive-bombing prey and by launching waves of blue energy. In some sections, Shadow the Hedgehog is even capable of riding atop a Black Hawk and using it to traverse difficult areas. Black Volt Black Volts are similar to Black Hawks but are covered with gold-coloured armour and are equipped with Worm Shooters that fire living projectiles that home in on targets and detonate, much like the projectiles fired by Black Worms. In certain areas of the Black Comet, Shadow can ride atop a Black Volt. Black Assassin Black Assassins are elite Black Arms soldiers. They are distinguished from Black Warriors by their larger size and the gold-coloured pieces of armour that they wear. These creatures are only ever encountered aboard the Black Comet. Assassins are capable of absorbing more damage than Black Warriors and often ride on small hovering saucers. They will also teleport after being attacked, attempting to take enemies by surprise. They are armed with Refractors, energy weapons that shoot red laser beams which bounce off of scenery and other enemies. Black Bull The Black Bull is a massive flying Black Arms creature and a boss from Shadow the Hedgehog. It appears to be a fat, bulbous creature that struggles to keep itself airborne with its two bat-like wings. Its body is immune to any attacks and it deals out its own by breathing waves of fire, spitting explosive fireballs and spawning Black Wings. It has one weak spot - its eye - which Shadow can strike with homing attacks or by shooting it with weapons. Bases Black Comet The Black Comet is a large stellar fragment that passes by Earth once every 50 years. Long thought to be merely an ordinary comet, it is actually techno-organic in nature and serves as the mobile base/homeworld of the Black Arms. The interior of the Black Comet displays many similarities to the interior make-up of living organisms. There are pulsating growths and what appear to be tentacles, organs and throat-like halls and many organic sounds. There is a viscous substance in the comet that only death leeches and worms can exist in. Even Black Doom continuously warns Shadow that "that toxic substance is fatal". The tentacle-like projections also appear to exist in the substance. Black Doom intended to have the Black Comet land on Earth so that it could release a nerve agent to paralyse the population, making it easier for the Black Arms to abduct them for use as slaves and livestock. However, the comet could not move fast enough to survive planetfall, so Black Doom required the Chaos Emeralds to use Chaos Control to teleport the Black Comet on to the surface and begin the harvest of the planet. Thus, Black Doom manipulated Shadow into bringing the emeralds to him. After Shadow used the Chaos Emeralds to become Super Shadow, he warped the Black Comet back into space before using the ARK's Eclipse Cannon to blow up the comet and wipe out the Black Arms.Category:Military Category:Terrorists Category:Sonic the Hedgehog